With the development of ultra-high-definition display systems, the resolution of liquid crystal panels becomes higher and higher. Thus, the demand for signal processing capability of the display processing systems also becomes more sophisticated.
For latest ultra-high-definition screens having a resolution of 8K4K@60 Hz or above, in order to properly display an ultra-high-definition video, the display processing systems include Field-Programmable Gate Array (FPGA) chips that can process a large amount of data. However, such FPGA chips usually are relatively expensive, so that the ultra-high-definition display processing systems also have high production costs.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a display processing apparatus, a related display processing device, and a related display processing method to at least partially alleviate one or more problems set forth above and to solve other problems in the art.